Clark Kent- The Dragon
by hollywoodwiz
Summary: This story will be about showing a darker side of Clark Kent. It will contain some torture, Lionel wants Martha and he will have her. Will be a long story, hope you all enjoy. starts T but will become M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clark Kent- The Dragon

-This story will contain torture of both psychologial and physical and it will bring out a much darker side to Clark Kent. Story start in season 6 and will continue for years.

Lionel Luthor was in love with Martha Kent but he knew he couldn't have her as long as Clark Kent was in the way. Lionel Luthor was in his office and he knew that in order to have Martha he would have to take Clark out of the picture and the only way to truly do that was to kill him.

Lionel was on the phone with the leader of his security team and he knew that they were ready to kidnap Clark and take him to the location so that he would be gone and so he could have Martha. Lionel had lied to Lex the day before telling him that he had dinner with Martha and Clark, but he only did so because he was in love with Martha, and he would have her and he would do anything to get her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

Clark was sitting in his barn after having helped Oliver, Arthur, Bart, and Victor blow up one of Lex's 33.1 facilities the day before. Clark was wondering exactly what he was doing with his life and he knew that he had a destiny to protect the world but he had no idea how he was going to go about it, He knew that he had to continue stopping the phantoms that escaped the phantom zone because he knew he was the only one that could.

Clark then heard noises coming from downstairs

"Mom, is that you?" Clark yelled down, Clark then stood up and walked downstairs and when he did he was shot in the back with a kryptonite taser, he pulled the taser out only to be shot with three more, Suddenly Clark was on the ground in pain and he soon fell unconscious.

The leader of the men called Lionel and said

"We got him boss".


	2. Chapter 2

Clark Kent- The Dragon Chapter 2

John Dickson and his men threw the body of Clark Kent in the back of a van and drove off with him to an undisclosed location, The men made sure they had kryptonite with them and used it to keep Clark unconscious.

When the men got to their location, a warehouse outside of Metropolis they took Clark to a back room that was dark and dank and Dickson yelled

"WAKE UP FREAK" and then Dickson kicked Clark in the gut and Clark was awoke and he looked up at the men whom kidnapped him and said in a painful voice

"Who are you people" One of the men kicked Clark in the face and replied

"You don't speak alien, you got that freak" The four men than kicked Clark together causing him to whelp in pain as he was helpless to do anything.

Suddenly a voice said stop and when the men turned around they saw Lionel Luthor and Clark was in shock to see him and said

"Why are you doing this to me Lionel? I thought you were an ally" Lionel smirked at Clark and replied in his usual arrogant tone

"Because I want your mother, and there is no way I can have her with you around". Clark quickly got to his feet and gave Lionel a look of disgust and replied

"She could never love you like she did my father, your wasting your time" Lionel laughed at Clark and replied

"I will make her forget all about that pathetic hick that you call a father when I show her what my wealth has to offer her". Clark felt an intense anger go through his body and he rushed Lionel only to be stopped before he could get to him by the men whom still had their kryptonite.

One of the men knocked Clark to the ground and all four of them pulled out knight sticks and started hitting Clark with them as he was on the ground. After a minute or so they stopped and gave Lionel room to walk up and Lionel looked down at Clark with a grin and said

"I hope you like your new accomodations, were going to learn all that we can about you Kal- El, and while we do, I will have your mother by my side and I will be comforting her because her son ran away". Clark looked up at him in pain with blood coming out of his mouth because of internal bleeding from the beating and he replied in pain

"You will never get away with this". Lionel laughed at the boy and turned around and walked away saying

"I already have".


	3. Chapter 3

Clark Kent The dragon chapter 3

The men picked up Clark making sure to have the kryptonite in their front pocket weakening Clark, They dragged him to a kryptonite filled room with a bed on it as well as a toilet in the corner, The head man John Dickson than gave Clark a sedative in his neck knocking him out saying to him

"Don't worry Freak, soon the doctors will be here to study you and we will learn all about you" Clark was left unconscious on the floor

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

Martha was awake and it was morning and she could not find Clark anywhere, she checked his room, the barn, even out in the fields to see if he was doing any work and he was no where to be seen. Martha figured that maybe he was out saving someone or something important had come up but she hoped that he was ok, he may be invincible she thought to herself but he was still her son

Martha was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her cup of coffee when a knock on the kitchen door came, Martha turned around to see that it was Lionel.

"Hello Lionel good morning" Martha said with a smile. Lionel looked at her and smiled back and replied

"Good morning Martha, how is your morning going so far?" Martha looked at him with a worried look and replied

"I am worried about Clark lionel, he is no where to be found and I tried calling him on his cell phone but there has been no answer". Lionel gave Martha a worried look and replied

"Well Martha, he is Clark I am sure he is just fine where ever he is". Martha gave Lionel a small smile feeling lucky to have him in her life and replied

"You would think that he would call home and let me know he is ok". Lionel walked up and gave Martha a hug and replied tenderly

"Don't worry Martha I will help you find him if he is missing, but I'm sure he is just fine" Lionel said with a villainous smile that Martha could not see

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

"WAKE UP ALIEN" shouted one of the security guards as he hit Clark in the head with a knight stick while one of the other guards held kryptontite close to Clark to make sure that he was helpless.

When Clark was awake the two security guards picked him up and handcuffed him while he was helpless and in pain. The two of them then forced him to walk down a series of hallways until he reached a laboratory.

There was a bed in the middle with various machines all around and Clark's worst nightmare had come true

"I am about to be experimented on" Clark thought to himself. The two guards then used their knight sticks on Clark's knees to knock him down and to make him feel even more helpless

Clark looked up at the two security guards and said with determination on his face

"You two will not get away with this". The two guards laughed at him and kicked him his mid section some more and one of the security guards whose name was Jason Tide said

"What are you going to do Freak" use your super strength on us, we have all the power here not you" and with that Tide kicked Clark in the face.

Tide and the other security guard picked Clark up and set him on the table and chained him to it and since the table had krytonite laced on the bottom of it Clark was helpless and his whole body felt like it was being crushed with the pain.

Clark's muscles ached, his bones felt like they were breaking, and his blood felt like it was boiling but Clark told himself

"Stay strong, you will find a way out of this". Suddenly a doctor walked into the the room and said to Clark

"Hello Alien, my name is doctor Kavork, and I'm here to figure all the little secrets your super body is keeping" Clark looked at the man whom was in his 50's with salt and pepper hair with sinister green eyes and Clark knew that the man was evil, Clark could see it in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark Kent the Dragon chapter 4

Doctor Kavork gave Clark a grin that made Clark's skin crawl and Clark wanted nothing more than to never look at the man again.

"I have never had a patient like you before" doctor Kavork said with an evil grin and Clark looked at Kavork with determination in his eyes and said

"Let me out of here, I will escape this eventually". Kavork gave an evil laugh that showed his horrible looking teeth and replied

"Boy your ours to do what we want with and none of your special powers will be able to save you, do you understand that Alien?" Clark looked at Kavork with disgust in his eyes which made the doctor very pleased.

Doctor Kavork then took two wires and taped them to Clark's temples and Clark asked

"What the hell are you doing?" Kavork gave Clark a stoic look and replied

"We need to measure how much pain your body can take and these wires are going to help us do it" Clark looked at the doctor and he could feel the fear rushing through his heart but he was determined to face it head on and he replied

"I don't care what you do to me but mark my words, I will escape from this" Kavork looked at Clark and replied with a grin

"Now that the two wires are connected we can begin" Kavork then walked to a machine and put his finger on a switch and looked at Clark and said

"When I flip this switch, the machine will send waves of Kryptonite through your skull and your pain simulators in your brain will react allowing this machine to read your pain waves" Clark breathed heavy and tensed up getting ready for it and Kavork could see the fear in Clark's face and he delighted in it and he pulled the switch sending the waves of Kryptonite through Clark's brain

"AHHHHHHHH" Clark yelled out feeling more pain than he ever had before

"Amazing" said Kavork reading the machine showing the doctor that Clark was in more pain than Kavork had ever read on the machine before. Kavork then flipped the switch back stopping the kryptonite waves and he walked up to Clark whom was hyper ventalating from the pain he was just in and Kavork said with a sadistic grin

"Most people would be in a coma right now from all that pain, but your body reacted to it like a champ, but we are going to have to do it again to make sure, but don't worry we will wait to do it again, wouldn't want you dying on us just yet" Kavork than left the room leaving Clark flat on a bed chained to it barely able to breathe and still in extraordinary pain.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

"Where is he lionel? I'm worried" said Martha whom had spent the day at the Kent Farm with Lionel. Lionel put his arms around Martha and replied

"I will help you find him Martha, I'll get my best men on it" Martha gave Lionel a grateful smile feeling lucky to have Lionel in her life.

Lionel than walked outside and called his son Lex and when Lex answered Lionel said

"We need to talk son, I have someone I think you're going to want to see".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

An hour or so had passed and Clark could barely move his toes and thanks to the Kryptonite laced to his bed he was feeling unbelievable pain in his back and the Kryptonite waves that went through his head earlier were causing him to have a massive migraine headache as well as causing blood to come from his nose.

The door to the laboratory opened and He saw three people walk in and when he seen whom it was he wished that he could be free from his bed so he could vaporize them right then and there. Clark's parents raised him not to kill but for these three people he would make an exception because the three people that walked into the lab were

Doctor Kavork, Lionel Luthor... and his son Lex Luthor, all of whom were giving Clark evil arrogant grins letting him know that they had won and Clark had lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark Kent the Dragon chapter 5

"Hello Clark" Lex said with an arrogant grin that angered Clark

"Are you feeling ok Clark? You look sick" Lex said laughing at Clark while he said it which infuriated Clark even more. Clark looked directly into Lex's eyes and said

"Of course you would come see me when i'm at my most vulnerable, your too much of a coward to face me any other way" Lex felt anger surge through him and he punched Clark in the face repeatedly and screamed

"THE LUTHORS HAVE WON, AND YOU HAVE LOST YOU ALIEN FREAK, HA HA HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE AT OUR MERCY?". Lionel then put his hand on Lex's shoulder pulling him back saying now son

"We can't kill him yet" Lionel paused for a second to grin at Clark and finished

"There is still a lot more for us to learn about him". Doctor Kavork than chimed in and said

"Yes Mr. Luthor you should have seen it his body took enough pain to put any human being into a coma, but he maintained consciousness". Both luthors turned around and looked at the doctor and Lex replied wanting to see Clark in more pain

"show us doctor, Let us see it for ourselves" Doctor Kavork smiled and flipped the switch causing the Kryptonite waves to enter Clark and Clark screamed in pain

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" the pain was even worse than before and Clark didn't know how he could still be alive because it felt like his heart was going to explode at any second. The three villains in the room all sadistically looked at Clark enjoying the pain he was in until finally Kavork had to flip the switch to stop the Kryptonite waves so that Clark would not die.

Lex looked at Clark and could see that he was hyper ventalating and he said

"Having trouble breating Clark? here let me help" Lex then punched Clark right in his mid section causing Clark to lose the air that he was working so hard to get just so that he could breathe. Clark couldn't make a noise because he was in so much pain and he was struggling to gain air to breathe

Lionel looked at Clark and laughed and said

"Don't worry Clark I'll take really good care of your mother, I'll take much better care of her than poor pathetic Jonathan Kent" Clark looked at all three men and he truly felt hatred in his heart for all of them.

Lionel's cell phone rang and he looked down and he could see that it was Martha calling and he smiled and said to Clark

"I have to answer this call, it's your mother wondering if your ok". Clark wanted to scream to his mother for help but he couldn't he was in too much pain and he could barely breathe.

"Hello Lionel, how is the search for Clark going?" Martha asked in a worried tone, Lionel evilly grinned at Clark and replied to Martha

"Me and my men are doing everything we can to find him Martha, I'm sure we will find him eventually". Martha felt a little better and replied

"Thank you so much Lionel, you have been such a great friend to me, I have no idea how I will ever repay you". Lionel grinned and replied to Martha

"I'll always be there for you, you know that". Martha happily replied

"I know Lionel, and that's why I think I'm begining to fall for you". Clark could hear what his mother was saying because Lionel had the phone's volume turned up and Clark couldn't make a sound.

"I am falling for you to Martha, I just hope we can find Clark" Lionel said grinning enjoying the pain that he was seeing in Clark's face.

Clark was in excruciating pain and his heart was breaking, his mother was falling for the man that was torturing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark Kent The Dragon Chapter 6

Lionel hung up the phone after his conversation with Martha and both him and Lex walked up to Clark and they both put their heads close to his ears and Lex whispered

"Don't worry I'll take care of Lana, she will forget all about you soon enough you freak". Lionel than whispered into Clark's ear

"Your mother loves me and soon you will be nothing but a memory to her while I shall be her husband". Clark hated them both and he knew that when he found a way out of this that he would make them pay for this.

Both Luthors than left the laboratory leaving Kavork and Clark in the room and soon some security guards entered the room to take Clark back to his room, Dickson and Tide among them. They all had Kryptonite on their person weakening Clark causing him further pain, which made Clark wonder how much he could actually take before his body just died from it.

When they got to Clark's cell, they threw Clark onto his bed roughly and Dickson threw down a plate of bad looking food to the ground causing most of it to end up on the floor and the security guards laughed at Clark and left the cell, which had kryptonite bars around it which kept Clark in his weakened state.

Before Dickson left he turned back around and said to Clark mockingly

"Eat your food off the floor like trash, You Freak". Dickson than left the room laughing knowing that he had the power over some alien with powers and Dickson loved seeing Clark so weak and looking so pathetic.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

Lex and Lionel were in Lionel's office at Luthorcorp and they were discussing what they were going to do next and Lex asked

"What should our next move be?" and Lionel contemplated it for a second and replied

"His friends will begin to look for him, one of his friends is Oliver Queen, I think I can convince him not to by convincing him that Clark Kent is a threat to humanity". Lex liked the sound of that and he laughed and replied

"How do you intend to do that father?" Lionel evillly grinned and replied

"Easy, tell him the truth, I am a vessel of Clark's father and I have all his knowledge and that I know for a fact that Clark is a threat". Lex looked at his father curiously and replied

"Do you think that will work? Do you really think Oliver will believe that Clark is a threat" Lionel laughed and replied

"Of course he will, nothing is a bigger threat than an alien invasion and that is what I will tell Oliver, He will believe it because he will be naturally paranoid by the thought of an alien invasion". Lex poured him and his father each a glass of scotch and they clicked their glasses together and Lex replied

"Cheers to the fall of Clark Kent, and the rise of Luthor dominance".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111

It was morning and the security guards came in and noticed that Clark asleep so Dickson pulled out his stun gun that was now fused with Kryptonite and he tased Clark shocking him awake causing Clark to yell and fall to the ground in pain, Clark was still in great pain from the day before and now it was even worse.

"GET UP YOU ALIEN BASTARD" screamed Dickson and it infuriated Clark and he wanted nothing more than to knock Dickson's teeth right down his throat but Clark calmly got up and Dickson said quickly put handcuffs on Clark and began to lead him down the same hallways to the laboratory he was in the day before and Dickson said sinisterly

"Looks like there will all new tests today, just for you alien".


	7. Chapter 7

Clark Kent The Dragon Chapter 7

Clark was once again chained down to the same kryptonite laced bed that he was in the day before and he immediatley felt the pain of the bed surge through his back causing him agony and he wanted nothing more than to get his powers back but that wasn't happening with so much kryptonite everywhere.

"Hello Alien" said doctor Kavork with an evil grin knowing that this alien with powers was helpless before him.

"Go to hell" Clark said knowing that it may cause him more pain but deciding to stand up for himself anyway

"Well that's not a nice thing to say to your doctor, your going to have to learn some manners" replied doctor Kavork arrogantly before he punched Clark in the face a few times knowing that it would hurt him thanks to the kryptonite.

Clark was already bruised, battered, and beaten from the day before and he knew that it was about to get even worse. Kavork then looked at Clark and said evilly

"Time to see how your body reacts to liquid kryptonite" Clark then got a scared look in his eye as doctor Kavork took a small glass of liquid kryptonite and poured it on Clark's feet causing the skin on his feet to burn with fire and causing Clark to scream

"AHHHH OH GOD AHHHHHH" Clark stared at the doctor with hate in his heart as he was screaming wanting nothing more than to crush the little doctor with his bare hands.

Doctor Kavork laughed and said

"You know freak, I hope you are enjoying your stay here, because there is more to come". Doctor Kavork then poured more Kryptonite onto the feet of Clark which made it feel like the skin on his feet was melting and Clark was in and out of consciousness with the pain and it was worse than the day before but Clark was helpless to stop it.

Doctor Kavork then use kryptonite hand cuffs to bind Clark hands to the table behind him and he took off the chains on Clark's chest and he cut Clark's shirt off exposing his muscular chest and making Doctor Kavork jealous of Clark's handsome masculine build and Kavork looked at Clark with evil intentions and said sinisterly

"How does this feel Alien?" Kavork then poured some of the Kryptonite onto the chest of Clark, making it feel like his entire body was on fire and Kavork yelled at Clark saying

"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE HELPLESS AT THE HANDS OF A HUMAN YOU ALIEN FREAK, HA HA YOU DON'T DESERVE YOU'RE POWERS OR YOUR GOOD LOOKS YOU FREAK".

Clark felt like his entire body was on fire and it felt like it would never end, Clark felt so many things, Pain, anger, hatred, and even betrayal. Clark didn't know how his mother could fall for a man like Lionel Luthor who was so different from his dad that it made Clark wonder what his mother was thinking.

Clark just wanted to break free, to escape and make the pain stop. He couldn't though he was helpless, he was trying to stay strong but he could feel the tears coming from his eyes and he just wanted to escape and be free from this pain, be free from being an outsider and a freak but most of all, he wanted to be free from this life. As the Kryptonite burned Clark's skin, Clark felt all hope leaving his body and Clark had no other options but to lay there and take the pain.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

"Lionel Luthor, What brings you to my office in Star City" Oliver said with a humorless grin on his face. Lionel grinned at the young man and replied

"I am here to warn you of a threat, a threat from someone that we both know". Oliver shook his head and replied

"Oh yeah, and whom may that be Lionel?". Lionel looked at Oliver with a serious expression on his face and replied

"Clark Kent, He is a threat to you, me, and all of humanity". Oliver looked at Lionel and knew that Lionel knew about Clark's powers from what he just said but decided to play it out and he replied

"Clark Kent? a farm boy is a threat to humanity, please Lionel you must have been drinking too much scotch lately". Lionel laughed and replied

"Nice try Oliver, but I'm guessing you know about young Clark Kent's powers and now you're trying to cover for him, but the truth is he is an alien, and he is a danger to us all". Oliver was shocked, he knew that Clark had unbelievable powers but he had no idea that he was also and alien and he replied skeptically

"Why do you think he is a threat Lionel? Why should I believe a word you say?". Lionel grinned inwardly because he knew he had Oliver right where he wanted him and he replied

"because I was recently given knowledge from his biological father, and that knowledge has told me that Clark Kent is a threat, though he seems like a nice young man now one day his powers will go to his head and he will become a menace, I know because I have been given first hand knowledge of it". Oliver looked at him skeptically and replied

"Can you tell me something to prove anything that you're saying is true?". Lionel looked at Oliver and replied

"a few years ago there were a string of bank robberies in Metropolis, Do you remember?". Oliver nodded his head and replied

"Yeah I remember, the person whom robbed the banks was never caught". Lionel nodded his head and replied

"That is because it was none other that Clark Kent that robbed the banks, His powers went to his head causing him to lose control, eventually he snapped out of it, eventually it will happen again but he will be much more powerful and we will be unable to stop him".

Oliver was conflicted and he didn't know what to do, he wanted to believe Clark was good but he also knew that Clark could be a serious threat and he wanted to keep the world safe so he replied reluctantly

"What do you want me to do Lionel?". Lionel looking Oliver right in the eyes replied

"I know you have a little super hero team out there, when Clark goes missing make sure they do not look for him alright". Oliver reluctanly nodded his head in approval and replied

"fine I'll make sure my team doesn't go looking for Clark" Oliver hated making this kind of deal with Lionel, He hated Lionel, but he knew that Clark could be a threat, and he was jealous of Clark and everything that Clark could do, because deep down Oliver knew that he wanted the glory of being the leader of the team, and he knew he didn't want Clark to be.

Authors note- This story will be intense and I felt the jealousy that Oliver often showed toward Clark wasn't fully addressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Clark Kent The Dragon Chapter 8

As doctor Kavork enjoyed seeing the agony in Clark's eyes from the kryptonite burning his skin, he loved to watch the despair written on Clark's face. Doctor Kavork looked at Clark sinisterly and said

"You know Freak, all of your friends and your mother will forget you when you're gone, they'll move on with their lives and forget all about the the freak that lived with them". Clark stared into the eyes of the doctor and he could feel the hate in his heart grow and he could feel the morals and love and compassion that were taught to him growing up leaving him and Clark just looked at the doctor and replied with an evil smile of his own

"Mark my words doctor and mark them well, I will get you, I will get you, Lionel, and Lex, I will get everyone that put me here...Do you understand?". For the first time since seeing him Clark could see Kavork have a look of fear on his face and Clark loved seeing it there.

Kavork knew he had control of the alien freak now but he also knew that should he ever escape that he would have his vengeance.

"I won't let you escape Freak" Kavork said with a smile trying to regain control of the situation and he finished by saying

"The Luthors won't let you escape, you belong to them now". Clark looked at Kavork with a look that showed a complete lack of human empathy or love and replied with eyes full of hate and anger

"I will destroy the Luthors, they will fall before me, and you want to know something else, so will you". Kavork felt his blood run cold, he didn't know how this freak had such internal strength left after being tortured for so long but Kavork wanted to see him suffer more so he punched Clark in the face somemore to try and take away the confidence that Clark was showing but Clark took the punches and only smiled at Kavork with swollen eyes and a really bruised up face which enraged Kavork.

Kavork looked at Clark and with hate in his heart poured kryptonite over the hands of Clark causing the skin on his hands to burn causing Clark to scream in pain, Kavork wanted to pour the kryptonite all over the handsome face of Clark but that would probably kill him and Lionel instructed him not to kill him, but Kavork would make him suffer for having the audacity of challenging his authority over him.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL YOU BASTARD, HUH, HOW DOES YOUR HANDS FEEL NOW, HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE MY AUTHORITY YOU WEAK PATHETIC ALIEN".

Clark was in severe pain but even though it felt like his hands were melting a part of him was happy that he made the doctor suffer a little. Clark could tell that the doctor wanted to have control over him because the doctor acted jealous of Clark and it made Clark feel a little better knowing that the doctor was jealous of him. Clark wanted the Kavork to feel some pain, since Clark was in the most excruciating pain of his life, he wanted Kavork to suffer as well.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111

Oliver was reluctant to shake the hand of Lionel Luthor and make the deal to let him deal with Clark but Oliver knew that having a super powered alien on earth that could take it over if he wanted to was a bad idea. Oliver knew that keeping the team from looking for Clark would be simple enough, and he knew that if he and Lois were ever going to get back together, then there could be no Clark Kent to stand in the way.

Oliver saw the way they acted around each other and it made him jealous of Clark, he was jealous of his powers and his ridiculous moral compass which infuriated Oliver, but most of all Oliver was jealous of the way Lois and Clark were around each other, she talked about Clark all the time even when she was with Oliver and Oliver hated it. He was the leader of the team, he was the one that was going to lead the super heroes into the future, and he was going to find a way to have Lois Lane by his side, and the only way to accomplish this was to have no Clark Kent in the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Clark Kent the Dragon Chapter 9

It had been a few days since Clark was taken to the warehouse and it had been a very rough couple of days, Clark had been experimented on by Kavork, he had been beaten by the guards and been fed food not fit for rats.

Clark had time in his cell at night to think about his hatred of the Luthors and Kavork and the guards that beat him. Clark was all for forgivness because that is what he was taught growing up but these people hated him just for being different and it hurt him. It hurt him physically and he was hurt emotionally and spiritually, he couldn't believe his mother was falling for the man that was torturing hims and he had never in all his life felt so helpless as he did now.

Clark felt the night go slowly as he slowly waited to be experimented on some more, all the kryptonite on the cell kept him in pain and it kept him weakened. Clark had no idea how he would escape or if he even could escape but he knew that some how he would have his vengeance for what the Luthors were doing to him, he would have his revenge on Kavork for torturing and experimenting on him like he was a lab rat, and he would have his revenge on the guards that delighted in beating and mocking him.

Clark knew that if there was a way he was going to find it, Clark would not let himself die like this, he would not let those whom hurt him have the last laugh. Clark wasn't sure what his plan would be but he was going to come up with one tonight in his cell, and when he did he would find a way to execute it and finally escape this hell.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

Lionel and Martha were at the farm after a day of looking for Clark although Lionel was just pretending to find Clark.

"Thank you so much Lionel for all of your help" Martha said gratefully. Lionel gave Martha a tender smile and replied

"It's no hassle Martha, I am just glad that I could help". Martha looked at Lionel and started feeling tears come to her eyes and she said

"Ever since Jonathan died, I have felt so alone, but you have been there for me ever since then and I just want to say thank you". Lionel smiled and walked up to Martha and slowly moved his mouth in and Martha moved her mouth forward and the two them kissed. The kiss deepened and it turned very passionate. The kiss stopped and Martha took Lionel by the hand and said with a tender smile

"Let me make it up to you in a more proper way" Martha then gave Lionel a flirtatious look and took him upstairs to her bedroom.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

Clark was in his Cell and he figured out a possible plan to escape, he was going to have to find a way to fake his own death, if he could stop his heart himself, Clark realized it may be enough to make them throw him out and get him away from the kryptonite, allowing him to heal.


	10. Chapter 10

Clark Kent The Dragon Chapter 10

Clark was in his cell, he was awake all night waiting for the guards to come and get him and he realized that they would be there in a few minutes and he realized that he would have his chance to escape today.

"WAKE UP YOU ALIEN FREAK" yelled Dickson opening the door and walking in with the other guards right behind him, Clark stood up and waited for Dickson to put the kryptonite cuffs on him like he had done previously and Dickson put the cuffs on Clark and led him to the familiar laboratory that Clark had grown accostomed to.

Kavork was in the room waiting on Clark and he smiled at Clark making his stomach turn and making Clark feel nauseated.

"Lay down alien, get ready for some more pain". The guards forced Clark to lay on the laboratory table and they used kryptonite restraints to keep him there and with the kryptonite under the table, Clark felt completely in pain and he felt like he could die at any moment. It had been a week and Clark could feel all the kryptonite exposure that had happened over that week taking its toll, Clark could barely breathe or move and it was getting worse day by day.

Kavork stripped Clark's shirt and taped the wires that he had used on Clark's head onto Clark's nipples, Clark was mentally bracing himself for the pain that was to come. Kavork went to the switch and looked at Clark and gave him an evil smile and flipped the switch causing massive amounts of Kryptonite waves to enter Clark through his nipples causing Clark to scream in agonizing pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Clark was in the worse pain that he had ever been in his entire life and he did the only thing he could think of and closed his eyes.

Clark felt all the pain enter him and Clark with his eyes closed and tried to focus his heart rate down. The kryptonite waves continued to enter Clark and with focus Clark made his heart rate go down to zero and Kavork watched him and screamed

"NOOOOOO, YOU CAN'T DIE YOU ALIEN SCUM" Kavork flipped the switch stopping the kryptonite waves from entering Clark's body and he ran up to him and he checked his pulse and there was no heart beat, Kavork looked at the heart monitor machine and there was nothing.

Kavork was scared. he promised the Luthor's that he would keep Clark alive for as long as possible so that they could learn all that they could about him. Kavork looked at Clark's lifeless body with hatred in his heart and screamed

"HOW DARE YOU DIE ON ME, I DECIDE WHEN YOU DIE". Kavork called in the guards and Dickson and Tide walked in and Kavork looked at them and said

"The alien died on the table, It will be up to you to dispose of the body". Tide and Kavork looked at each other with evil grins and Dickson looked at Kavork and replied

"Don't worry doctor, we know what to do with him".


End file.
